Fanfiction Challenges
by Everto Angelus
Summary: I have listed a couple challenges inside in the hopes someone might try their hand at. I do not feel I would be able to write something worth reading so I have posted my ideas in the hopes someone might like them and give them a go. They are all crossovers and I have posted this in the animes it involves.


Hello to any who read this, you can call me Angelus. I have quite a few ideas that I think would make good stories, but I do not believe I could write anything that would be good enough to be worth reading. So, I ask that anyone who finds any of these idea interesting to please take up the mantle to try one. If anyone does would they mind sending me a link to the story when it's published. I would also be willing to try my hand at being a proof reader if you need it.

One of the only things I ask is that if you take up one of the challenges, please let me know so I could read it, but also please try to make them relatively long. I understand people may not have much time to write with things in real life being more important, but please try to keep chapters up to around 3-4k words and stories over 100k words. I do understand someone who takes my challenges may not be able to do meet those lengths. I do not know if it is just me, but I find stories with longer chapters easier to read as well as longer stories more fulfilling.

Disclaimer: I own none of the anime mentioned, no matter how much I wish I did.

**Challenge 1: Negima Magister Negi Magi/Kenichi World's Strongest Disciple**

General plot: Nagi cast the curse sealing Evangeline with the intention of stopping her from following him around. Instead of sealing Evangeline in Mahora, the curse took on a life of its own sending her to the world of Kenichi instead. Anything else is up to the author except for a couple guidelines.

1: Evangeline has her full power available.

2: Whatever way you decide to write the story, Evangeline is an anti-hero, borderline villain so please do not try to have her act like a goody-goody. She is the kind of character who very rarely does something for others if it will not benefit her in some way.

3: I cannot truly see Evangeline being accepting of the beliefs of the masters of Ryōzanpaku. So unless you can figure out a legitimate reason she would help them I don't see them getting along.

4: While I will leave the final pairings up to whoever takes up the challenge, she would not accept being with someone weak and I honestly do not see any of the strong males interesting her. So I would see if anything the pairing being a yuri pairing, but that might just be me.

**Challenge 2: Negima Magister Negi Magi/Multiple Anime/Books**

General Plot: Evangeline, after seeing Negi's plan come to fruition to save the magical world and watching him die, grows bored and decides to travel to different dimensions to stave off the boredom.

1: Of all the dimensions she could travel to, I think it would be very entertaining seeing her in the Harry Potter universe, Sekirei universe, Bleach universe, Oh My Goddess universe, and the Rosario + Vampire universe. I would like to see these universes included along with any universe you may find entertaining. Please try to make each universe last longer than 1-3 chapters. Also, for the love of Belldandy, do not use the twilight universe unless it's to have Evangeline kill them all for being a disgrace to the name of vampires.

2: If you want to, just pick one of the universes and make a story around it alone.

**Challenge 3: Oh My Goddess/Naruto Crossover**

General Plot: Naruto, after sealing the Juubi into himself, had beaten Madara, who in a last ditch effort use kamui on Naruto and with his death hoped Naruto would die in the kamui universe. Instead, due to his death the universe destabilized blasting Naruto through time and space into the Oh My Goddess Universe. During the Transition, Kyuubi, in order to keep Naruto's body from being ripped apart, forced the Juubi's and his chakra into keeping Naruto intact at the cost of Juubi's and his existence. Appearing in Feudal Japan, he wanders around coming to terms with his unwanted immortality. As time passes he moves into the temple Tarikihongan and attends NIT for something to do. Then in his attempt to call a ramen delivery service, he calls the goddess help line and Belldandy answers. She comes through a mirror and in his shock of finding out gods and goddesses exist, wishes that "a goddess like you (Belldandy) would be by his side forever" in hopes he might finally have a chance to be with someone who wouldn't age and die while he just continued on at the same age.

1: For the primary pairing is Naruto x Belldandy. While if you prefer a small harem, you may do so as long as Belldandy is not only included but the main girl.

2: There really isn't much to add other than adding details and fluff is a plus.

**Challenge 4: Negima Magister Negi Magi/To Love Ru Crossover**

General Plot: After returning from the magical world, Negi had just gotten to relax and was in the bath, when Lala appeared in the bath in front of him. Lala explains the warping device, Peke arrives and Negi stomps on the 2 guards who follow, telling Lala he will protect her. She picks him as her husband candidate, and fun ensues. This all occurs while he works on getting the space elevator up and running. Not only does he have to focus on this, but t

1: This story obviously is meant to be a harem story, and the challenge requires at least Lala, Ayaka, Yui Kotegawa, and Chachamaru in the pairing.

2: Please include the To Love Ru characters like Yui, Risa, Yami, Haruna, Run, Rin, Saki, Aya, and Mio in the story since it is an all-girls school.


End file.
